Y Ddaear
Y Ddaear, hysbys yn Saesneg fel the Earth (TV: The Christmas Invasion, SAIN: The Beginning), ac hefyd Planet Earth, (TV: World War Three, The Long Game, Bad Wolf) oedd blaned yn y Cyfundrefn y Haul gyda rhywogaethau ddoeth frodorol, bodau dynol, (TV: The End of Time) a'r Silurians. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) Datblygodd rhywogaethau ddeallus eraill ar y Ddaear. Y Ddaear oedd y drydedd blaned o'r Haul, a'r blaned gefell Mondas, enwyd hefyd Sol III gan diwylliannau allfydol. (TV: Voyage of the Damned) Erbyn 2008, cyfeiriodd yr Unarddegfed Doctor (TV: The Eleventh Hour), ac hefyd Capten Hardaker (TV: Voyage of the Damned) fel "planed Lefel 5". Roedd gan y Doctor "ddiddordeb arbennig" mewn y Ddaear, (TV: The War Games) a mae'n bosib yr oedd y tarddiad peth o'r DNA y Doctor. (TV: Doctor Who) Hyn oedd yn sicr y blaned ble cyfarfodd y fwyaf ei gymdeithion teithio. Roedd y Doctor arbenigwr ynghylch y hanes y Ddaear, a daellodd y pwyntiau sefydlog a'r pwyntiau "yn flycs" yn y llinell amser y blaned. (TV: The Waters of Mars) Yn ôl y Pedwerydd Doctor, roedd "home from home", (SAIN: The Devil's Armada). Sut bynnag, trinodd y Deuddegfed Doctor y Ddaear fel "not his home", (TV: Kill the Moon) ond yn hwyrach, cyfaddefodd yr oedd y Ddaear "his world too". (TV: In the Forest of the Night) Tynnodd nifer ymdrech o fewnlifiadau aliwn yn ystod ei hanes hir iawn. Mi gaeth y Ddaear creu gan seren we y Racnoss a darparodd digon o grym disgyrchiant i ffurffio'r blaned gyda materol agos. (TV: The Runaway Bride) Roedd y Ddaear hefyd chwaraewr gwleidyddol gyda golwg gwleidyddiaeth ryngalaethol; ac estynodd yr hil ddynol y gorneli bellaf y bydysawd. (TV: Frontier in Space, The Monster of Peladon, Utopia, The Long Game, Planet of the Ood) Data astronomeg Lleoliad Mi gaeth y Ddaear ei leoli yng gyfesurynnau galaethol 58044 684884 (TV: The Pirate Planet) yn Sector 8023 o'r Trydydd Cwadrant. (TV: Logopolis) Roedd yn 149,600,000 cilomedr o'r Haul. (COMIG: The Hyperion Empire) Roedd y trydedd blaned yn y Cyfundrefn y Haul. (TV: The Deadly Assassin, Last of the Time Lords, Voyage of the Damned) Mi gaeth y blaned unwaith ei ail-leoli i'r Rhaeadr Fedwsa gan y Dalekau, (TV: The Stolen Earth) ac yn ôl i'r Cyfundrefn y Haul gan y TARDIS. (TV: Journey's End) Mi gaeth ei symud dwy flwyddyn oleuni o'r lleoliad hwn gan yr Arglwyddi Amser ac yn ailenwi i Ravolox tua'r flwyddyn 2,000,000 OC. Rhai pwynt wedyn hynny, symudwyd yn ôl i'i leoliad gwreiddiol. (TV: The Mysterious Planet) Lleuad(au) Cyn 2049, yn ystod llawer o'r hanes y Ddaear, ŵy o faint planed oedd lloeren y Ddaear. Roedd gan yr ŵy hwn, hysbys fel y Lleuad, effaith ar y llanwau'r blaned ac yn y diwedd, deorodd yn 2049. Ailosododd y creadur y leoren gyda "lleuad newydd" - o'r un maint i'r gwreiddiol - pan ddodwyodd ŵy arall. (TV: Kill the Moon) Ar waethaf y Pedweredd Ymerodraeth Ddynol Fawr a Chyfoethog, roedd gan y Ddaear pedair leuad. (TV: The Long Game) Daeareg Roedd y Ddaear llawn meteloedd a mwnau gwerthfawr. (PRÔS: Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks) Roedd un o'r ychydig ffynhonnell o cwarts yn yr alaeth, (TV: The Pirate Planet) ac oedd hefyd llawn silicon a charbon. (TV: Four to Doomsday) Nid oedd y blaned hollol yn sfferig. Bwriadodd hynny nid oedd Sianghai a Buenos Aires yr union pethau croes i'w gilydd, ar waethaf bod yn gyferbwyntiau. Rhedegodd y Fendith trwy'r Ddaear rhwng y bwyntiau hon. (TV: The Blood Line) Atmosffer a disgyrchiant Cynhwysodd yr atmosffer y Ddaear 80% nitrogen ac 20% ocsigen. (SAIN: The Resurrection of Mars) Roedd carbon deuocsid yn hanfodol i'r atmosffer isaf y Ddaear. (TV: The Ice Warriors) Oherwydd gweithgareddau dyn, roedd gan y Ddaear llawer o tocsinau a diocsinau yn ei atmosffer, y fyddai'n maethiad perffaith ar gyfer yr Ymwybod Nestene. (TV: Rose) Nododd y Doctor Cyntaf yr oedd gan y Ddaear atmosffer a disgyrchiant cyfwerth â Gallifrey. (PRÔS: The Rag & Bone Man's Story) Nododd y Trydydd Doctor a newidodd yr atmosffer y Ddaear gyda'r ddyfais y cerbyd modur. (TV: Colony in Space) Cafodd cerbydau eu cerbydau carbon deuocsid i mewn i'r atmosffer, yn achosi difwyniad. Yn 2009, mi gaeth cerbydau dynol eu dodi gyda dyfeisiau ATMOS i canslo pob tarthiad. Defnyddiwyd yr dyfeisiau gan y Sontarans i droi'r Ddaear yn blaned clonio. Roedd hynny wedi dadwneud gan y Degfed Doctor a Luke Rattigan, pwy sydd wedi defnyddio trawsnewidydd atmosfferaidd i golchi'r atmosffer. (TV: The Sontaran Stratagem, The Poison Sky) Daearyddiaeth Newidodd yr wyneb y Ddaear trwy ei hanes hir, oherwydd ei actifedd seismig cryf. Pan gyrhaeddodd y bywyd cyntaf ar y blaned, er enghraifft, y canol y Cefnfor yr Iwerydd oedd tir diffaith creigiog ac eang. (TV: City of Death) Death y disgrifiad canlynol yn hysbys fel "Daear Clasurol". (TV: The End of the World) Eiffeithiodd yr gweithrediadau y bodau dynol, yn benodol eu difwyniad, y ddaearyddiaeth y blaned. Er y 26ain ganrif, roedd y cefnforoedd y Ddaear wedi'u difywno, arbelydru, rhoi ar dân, a berw i greu slwtsh trwchus. (PRÔS: Ship of Fools) Er y 52fed ganrif, doedd ddim gaeafau, oherwydd cynhesu byd-eang. (PRÔS: The Frozen) Sut bynnag, yn ystod yr Ail Ymerodraeth Ddynol Fawr a Chyfoethog, roedd y Ddaear yn llawer llai halogedig na'r 20ain ganrif. (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) Dros miliynau o flwyddyn, achosodd y symudiad cyfandirol y newidiad mawr yr wyneb y Ddaear. Creuodd nodweddion tebyg i'r Anialwch yr Artig, a'r Agendor Los Angeles. Wedyn y 57fed Segment o Amser a'r digwyddiadau gyda golwg ar y Arch, gosododd yr Ymddiriedolaeth Genedlaethol lloerenau ddisgyrchiant i ymatal yr Haul rhag ehangu'r Ddaear gwag. Symudodd yr Ymddiriedolaeth y cyfandiroedd yn ôl i'u lleoliadau gwreiddiol i greu "Daear Clasurol". Distrywyd y blaned yn y diwedd yn y blwyddyn 5.5/Apple/26. (TV: The End of the World) Rhywogaethau frodorol ddaellus Esblygodd nifer o rywogaethau ddeallus a hanner-ddeallus ar y Ddaear, sut bynnag y rywogaeth y mwyaf ddylanwadol a bwysig oedd y bodau dynol a'r ymlusgiaid y Ddaear, hysbys fel Silurians. (PRÔS: Love and War, TV: Cold Blood) Rhywogaethau frodorol ddaeallus eraill oedd y Tylwyth Teg (TV: Small Worlds), Sidhe (PRÔS: Autumn Mist), y dolffiniaid (PRÔS: Island of Death), y Carpanthans (COMIG: The Fishmen of Carpantha), y Formabion (COMIG: Guests of King Neptune, SAIN: Cryptobiosis), y Tuskens (PRÔS: Mad Dogs and Englishmen) a'r Erithians. (SAIN: The Caves of Erith) Planhigion ac anifeiliaid Yn ei hanes hir, roedd nifer o rywogaethau wedi esblygu ar y Ddaear. Erbyn yr 21ain ganrif, roedd mwy na tri chant biliwn rhywogaeth o anifeiliaid yn barod wedi esblygu a marw. (PRÔS: The Last Dodo) Yn ôl y Pedwerydd Doctor, roedd y Ddaear yr unig planed yn yr alaeth gyda derw. (TV: The Android Invasion) Pwysigrwydd hanesol Hanes cynnar Cyn bywyd Ffurffiodd y Ddaear tua'r blwyddyn 4.6 biliwn OC o gwmpas llong ofod Racnoss a cariodd yr olaf ei rhywogaeth hynafol. Tynodd y long yr asteroidau cwmpasol, a lluniodd y corff planedol. (TV: The Runaway Bride) I'w hychwanegu. Creadigaeth bywyd I'w hychwanegu. Deinosorod, Silurians a Diafoliaid y Môr I'w hychwanegu. Oed dynol Codiad y gwareiddiad dynol I'w hychwanegu. 20ain a 21ain ganrifoedd I'w hychwanegu. Y Ddynoliaeth yn teithio'r sêr I'w hychwanegu. Mewnlifiad Dalek y 22ain ganrif I'w hychwanegu. Ymerodraethau y Ddaear I'w hychwanegu. Digwyddiadau eraill I'w hychwanegu. Dinistr y Ddaear I'w hychwanegu. Llinellau amserol eiledol I'w hychwanegu. Diwylliant I'w hychwanegu. Crefydd I'w hychwanegu. Gwleidyddiaeth I'w hychwanegu. Economi I'w hychwanegu. Lle yn y bydysawd I'w hychwanegu. Yn y cefn * I'w hychwanegu it:Terra cs:Země de:Erde en:Earth es:Tierra fr:Terre he:כדור הארץ ro:Pământ Categori:Y Ddaear Categori:Planedau o'r byd go iawn Categori:Planedau y System Sol Categori:Trydedd planedau Categori:Planedau ymwelwyd gan y Doctor Cyntaf Categori:Planedau ymwelwyd gan yr Ail Doctor Categori:Planedau ymwelwyd gan y Trydydd Doctor Categori:Planedau ymwelwyd gan y Pedwerydd Doctor Categori:Planedau ymwelwyd gan y Pumed Doctor Categori:Planedau ymwelwyd gan y Chweched Doctor Categori:Planedau ymwelwyd gan y Seithfed Doctor Categori:Planedau ymwelwyd gan yr Wythfed Doctor Categori:Planedau ymwelwyd gan y Doctor Rhyfel Categori:Planedau ymwelwyd gan y Nawfed Doctor Categori:Planedau ymwelwyd gan y Degfed Doctor Categori:Planedau ymwelwyd gan yr Unarddegfed Doctor Categori:Planedau ymwelwyd gan y Deuddegfed Doctor